


Общая инфо

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, списки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Отдельная вкладка для описания всего того безобразия что есть. Переношу с дайри, на всякий, может и не пригодится :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Общая инфо

[ ](https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)

  
Пишу в разных стилях, в разных направлениях, а чаще - как в голову взбредет. Темы и идеи могут очень отличаться друг от друга, потому не ищите похожее - возможно его и нет. Большая часть работ - эксперимент или попытка найти интересный для себя стиль. Пока не нашла, но будут искать дальше. Посмотреть, что и где можно в сборниках - там все по жанрам.

Автор о критике: [дайри](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p214976325.htm) или [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509655/chapters/53788069#workskin)  
Автор о писательстве: [дайри](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p210489927.htm) или [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509655/chapters/53788108#workskin)

Участие в фандомных битвах:[архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509655/chapters/53788903)  
Некоторые мои работы мне не нравятся, от слова совсем, мне даже открывать их стыдно, я пометила их жопкой , читать на свой страх и риск. Некоторые работы настолько мрачные и трэшовые, что лучше их и вовсе не читать Ну и мои любимые с сердечком   
Если ссылка не открывается, смотрите вторую. Временами на ФБ работы отправляются в черновики для доработок. 

1) **Норвежская серия (о семье Стангов)**. **Подробнее тут** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509655/chapters/53788039) и [дайри](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htm)

2) Макси, не по объему, а по вложенному труду.  
• **Позор Дома Хьюи**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Макси [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12784341), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1488098) \- фэнтези с насилием и романтикой  
• **Укрощение гордости**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Макси [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1580884) \- японско-китайская тематика долга и судьбы. Полиандрия и политика. Относительный БЭ.  
• **Отыщи меня среди мириад звёзд**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Макси [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961835), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2662332) \- фантастическая звездная эпопея с любовными перипетиями. Серьезная, обдуманная работа.   
• **Кольцо Саламандры**, Рейтинг: NC-21 , Размер: Макси [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8875750), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3246932) \- мрачная и жестокая альтернативная реальность. Много крови, насилия и кинков.   
• **Предварительное дознание**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Макси [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12785310), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3936161) \- история появление омегаверса, много самокопания и философии   
• **Пыль незнакомых дорог**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Макси [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187448), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3936161) \- фэнтези с альтернативной анатомией и темными богами. Бонус: **Дорога к солнечному будущему** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187511), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6731993) [MORE]подробности и дополнения к работе: https://irizka2.diary.ru/p215075931.htm[/MORE]  
• **Где-то в далекой галактике**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Макси [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784671), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6966713) \- антиутопическая любовная беллетристика.  
• **Яд Имуги**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Макси [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961415), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8666243) детектив - эксперимент, сил вложено много, а результат так себе   
• **В твоих руках, любовь моя...**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Макси [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962195), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8569101) немного просто и предсказуемо, но идея меня зацепила и хотелось написать. Об Ангеле и Демоне и немного о человечестве и их грехах

3) Сказки и этим все сказано.  
• **Ясень - сила друида**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Миди [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12785253), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2516746) \- кельтская тематика с друидами и альвами   
• **Зверь**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Миди [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220111), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4755112) \- кельтская тематика, оборотни и заклятья.  
• **Высиженного яйца не стоит**, Рейтинг: PG-13 , Размер: Миди [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10478970), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1834740) \- путешествие по северной Скандинавии в компании рыцаря, мага, зомби и кота в логово дракона   
• **Пестики и Тычинки**, Рейтинг: PG-13 , Размер: Миди [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8871412), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3783206) \- милая и теплая история о подростках  
• **Нет места в моем сердце**, Рейтинг: R , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10479129), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2609911) \- сказка на восточную тематику  
• **Я научу тебя любить**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8881636), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3010022) \- еще одна восточная история, сплошное ПВП   
• **Королева улья**, Рейтинг: PG-13 , Размер: Мини. Джен. [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8890888), [дайри](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p205187723.htm), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1596723) \- история дружбы человека и мухи  
• **Сердце вселенной**, Рейтинг: G, Размер: Мини [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596709), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8666456/24765744) \- сказка дружбе инопланетянина и собаки

4) Флафное, веселое, и по большей части очень глупое  
• **Венерианские страсти**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Миди [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11469573), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4563619) \- шлюшный омега и невинный альфа. ПВП  
• **Использовать шанс**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11470161), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4669498) \- романтическая история упрямого омеги и милого альфы  
• **Солнечное чудо**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Миди [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8875417), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3279353) \- по заявке: Шёл, столкнулся с дверью, потерял сознание, очнулся – беременный  
• **Кевин приехал**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8908579), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1731524) \- романтика о крепкой братской любви  
• **Войти и Выйти**, Рейтинг: R , Размер: Драббл [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8974396), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1562246) \- фурри, романтика, няшности  
• **Чувство и Душа**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8974417), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1342190) \- фурри, продолжение ВиВ, но более вдумчивая  
• **Танец**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8882251), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2378652) \- школьная любовь и истинность  
• **Сдержать слово**, Рейтинг: PG-13 , Размер: Драббл [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8890810), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1687872) \- милая история, милый альфа, смущенный омега.  
• **Научиться дышать звездами **, Рейтинг: PG-17, Размер: Драббл [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030307), [ фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5940414) \- сложная влюбленность ученика в учителя  
• **Сердце на двоих**, Рейтинг: PG-17, Размер: Мини [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769716), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8141660)\- немного ксенофилии и странной анотомии, страдашки и попытка суицида  
• **Синий кардиган**, Рейтинг: PG-17, Размер: Мини [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686633), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9899154)\- про сильного и независимого омегу.

Отдельно Слэш без омегаверса  
• **Мeньше одного процента**, Рейтинг: NC-17, Размер: Драббл [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875870), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3178660) \- история о нерушимой любви мага и вампира. смерть персонажа.   
• **Забери мою тень**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8890111), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2006043) \- романтика и фантастика  
• **Зазеркалье **, Рейтинг: R , Размер: Миди [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961562), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8666456/25474221) \- городское фэнтази и магия

5) Ангстовые вещички, мрак и трэш  
• **Вьется дорога в облака**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Миди [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8875324), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3583159) \- повседневный трэш, и БЭ   
• **Королевство Сиракузы**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Миди [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220423), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5165753) \- итальянская мафия в начале 90х  
• **Кольцо Саламандры**, Рейтинг: NC-21 , Размер: [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8875750), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3246932) \- мрачная и жестокая альтернативная реальность. Много крови, насилия и кинков.   
• **Несуществующая вечность**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10479108), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1851931) \- изнасилование и попытки с этим жить  
• **Дофамин**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8890174), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1744527) \- обратная сторона истинности. БЭ  
• **У каждого своя правда**, Рейтинг: R , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8875828), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3227817) \- скомканная стори про предательство   
• **Холодное лето**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8871280), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3987285) \- Снова сказка, но на это раз темная и злая. Много жестокости и насилия. И штампы. И флафф   
• **Омега вожака**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030259), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7040897) \- Жестокая жизнь оборотней  
• **Наказание**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528670), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7370635) \- Жестокая жизнь оборотней. БЭ  
• **Инферно**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Макси [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864378), [фикбук](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864378) \- Запретная любовь вампира и мага

6) ПВП. Секс. Бессмысленный секс.  
• **Развращенная невинность**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Драббл [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11469669), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1641305) \- Серия драбблов про изнасилование и ХЭ  
• **Доведи меня до инфаркта**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8882062), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2817933) \- Это ПВПешечка, для любителей потрахаться  
• **Два в одном**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Драббл [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030289), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7339552) \- Тройная любовь с партеногенезом  
• **Подари мне собаку**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Драббл [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8871331), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3815910) \- о котиках и потрахушках.   
• **Изъян**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Драббл [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11461158), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2487935) \- тройничок и метания, намеки на смысл  
• **Роо**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Драббл [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8881828), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2977956) \- ксенофилия. Жуки. Из жизни животных...  
• **Карлайл**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8881969), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2866707) \- злобная история про трах: мрачно и трэш  
• **Дорогая игрушка**. Предательство совести, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Миди [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4733265) \- садомазо и текучие попки  
• **Первый и последний**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Мини [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5750373) романтические разногласия.  
• **Раз пират, два пират**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Миди [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784959), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6748596) \- романтическая пародия на женские романы про пиратов  
• **Удавка**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Миди [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890385), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8520492) \- Альфа изнасиловал омегу, оказавшегося его парой. Но омега не прощает.  
• **Бастеты**, Рейтинг: NC-17 , Размер: Миди [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307172), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9899130) \- инопланетная любовь с котиками :)  
  
7) Сборники драблов совершенно разной направленности  
•**2016г **[архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469966/chapters/25717224), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4310933) список работ:[MORE]  
1) Нинив. Кевин не собирался мстить и ругать своего альфу. R  
2) Бык. Имя Таурус с латыни переводится как бык. PG-13  
3) Альфа моей мечты. Можешь трогать меня где пожелаешь. NC-17  
4) Звездная карта. Темнота за окном успокаивала. R  
5) Нюхач. Рид никогда не ошибался и был отличным нюхачом. NC-17  
6) Она бывает разная. Любовь бывает разная. NC-17  
7) Поворот. NC-17  
8) Обещания надо выполнять. PG-13  
9) Свет. Переход в подпространстве заканчивается темнотой. PG-13  
10) Куяйя. Первое обращение. R[/MORE]  
•**2017г **[архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469966/chapters/25717539), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5355640) список работ:[MORE]  
1) Мантет. Ангст, Драма. Насилие. NC-17  
2) Кислотный дождь. Романтика, Фантастика, Дружба. PG-13  
3) Важный звонок. Юмор. PG-13  
4) Перед свадьбой. Драма. R  
5) Последний триместр. PWP, флафф. NC-17  
6) Долгий сон. Романтика, флафф, драма. Некрофилия. NC-17  
7) Любиться! PWP, флафф. Ксенофилия. NC-17  
8) Мар и три волка. Стеб, PWP. Смерть персонажа, пародия. NC-17[/MORE]  
•**2018г **[архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469966/chapters/35221934), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6742163) список работ:[MORE]  
1) За дверью. Сим любил запах брата на своем муже. NC-17. Слеш/Омегаверс  
2) Последний пассажир. Рики после аварии ушел работать в метро. PG-13. Слеш  
3) Проверка. Проверка в тюремной допросной. PG-13. Джен, слэш/омегаверс  
4) Пампушка. О Марти и его комплексах. PG-13. Слеш/омегаверс  
5) Цветник. Рори нашел цветник. R. Джен, слэш/омегаверс  
6) Как правильно воспитывать мужа. Разговор омежек по душам. R. Джен, слэш/омегаверс  
7) Первый сын. Псевдоисторическая зарисовка на тему. NC-17. Слэш/омегаверс  
8) Аирсерфинг. Бесконечная голубизна. G. Слэш  
9) Танец цапли. Прекрасный танец цапли. R. Слэш  
10) Козлиный сахарок. Секс с первым встречным. NC-17. Слэш/омегаверс  
11) Знак памяти. Лекарство забирало память, а вирус — боль. NC-21. Слэш/омегаверс. Изнасилование, зомби  
12) Лицо — не жопа. Очень альтернативная анатомия. R. Джен, слэш/омегаверс  
13) Зови меня папочка. Марку он в чувствах не признавался. NC-17. Слэш  
14) Угости меня кофе. Ник вернулся из офиса всего на два часа раньше. R. Гет[/MORE]  
•**2019г **[архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469966/chapters/49353677), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7795908) список работ:[MORE]  
1) Лохматый сводник. По мотивам интернет байки. PG-13, омегаверс  
2) Кошачьи следы. Если кот любит, это навсегда. PG-13, слэш  
3) Безобидный митинг. Случайная встреча. PG-13, слэш  
4) Человек. Мы не те, кем кажемся. PG-13, слэш  
5) Досрочное. Роланда к нему в кабинет вносили на носилках. NC-17, PWP, омегаверс  
6) Новенький. Ирвин на нового мальчика даже не взглянул. NC-17, PWP, омегаверс, омега/омеги  
7) Младший муж. Роб пришел в их семью последним. NC-17, PWP, омегаверс, альфа/альфа  
8) После смены. Лешка дрых без задних ног. NC-17, PWP, омегаверс, сомнофилия  
9) Превращение. Ромку качало, как в шторм на волнах. NC-17, PWP, слэш, сомнительное согласие  
10) Маша и собачка. PG-13. юмор, стеб, зомби  
11) В сети. Все несохраненные данные удаляются. G. джен, драма.  
12) Десять шкур. PG-13. джен, драма, оборотни, смерть персонажа  
13) Мальчик. В гости к маме. R. слэш, юмор.  
14) Двойной хэппи энд. Посещение массажного салона. NC-17. PWP, гет, слэш  
15) Однажды на балу. R. стеб, омегаверс  
16) Зарок. NC-17. PWP, флафф, мимими, омегаверс, оборотни-фурри[/MORE]  
•**2020г **[архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469966/chapters/49353677), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8666456) список работ:[MORE]  
1) Осенний шторм. Русалы. PG-13. Во время сезонного шторма на берег выкидывало русалов  
2) Весенний шторм. Групповой ксеносекс. NC-17. Рой решил провести течку у моря  
3) Начальник. Юмор. PG-13. Миша роет компромат на начальство  
4) Отец. Пре-инцест. R. Течка у Айби началась слишком поздно  
5) Экономика. Облом. R. Дима запал на Ярика  
6) Последствия пьянки. Слэш в слэше. NC-17. Оди напивался не первый раз  
7) Папка. Измены. PG-13. Максик загулял на корпоративе  
8) Папка-2. Инцест. NC-17. Эд знал, что Макс ему изменяет  
9) Пряничный домик. Флафф. PG-13. Тони зашёл в гости к соседу  
10) Билет. Будущее. PG-13. Тим получил нежданное письмо  
11) Нарвал. Чёрная сатира. G. 19 февраля - всемирный день защиты морских млекопитающих  
12) Первый триместр. Гермафродиты. PG-13. Встретились как-то в баре два беременных мужика...  
13) Гон. Оборотни. NC-17. Помеченый омега и опасен, и страшен  
14) Тайные любовники. Флафф. NC-17. Муж уехал в командировку, снова бросив семью.  
16) Секс услуга. NC-17. PWP, флафф, омегаверс  
17) Безоар. PG-13. У Олега разболелся живот  
18) Романтика в коробке. PG-13. Майклу подарили омегу  
19) Дверь. PG-13. Бытовое мудачество  
20) Концерт. PG. Концерт на другой планете[/MORE]


	2. Норвежская серия (о семье Стангов)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Норвежская серия (о семье Стангов)

Спасибо большое всем, кто помогает мне и поддерживает: любимой бете, замечательным соавторам и другим невольным участникам этого безобразия. К сожалению вместить всю информацию о серии в инфо об авторе не получается, поэтому пусть будет отдельная страничка тут, надеюсь понять куда идти и что читать вы разберетесь :)

_В каком порядке читать работы? В любом. Или по порядку, предложенному автором сборника:_

**1\. Дети на троих** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229237), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2035766) История Хуго, Эрки и Нели. Флафф, ПВП, романтика. 2014 г. События происходят в 2014 году, потому что в этом году была написана история. Эрки и Нели по 17, Хуго - 23.

*** Закономерный эпикриз** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229351), [фикбук ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5909672)маленькое дополнение про младшего брата Хуго - Корре Станга. 2033 г.

*** Первый и последний** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229414), [фикбук ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5750373)маленькое дополнение про младшего брата Нели - Дагера Ларсена. 2038 г.

* **Я тебя жду **[архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890538), [фикбук ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8502375)военная история Эрки. 2020г. [MORE]Место действий и все события выдуманные.

*** Живи. Дерзай. Достигай!** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908444), [фикбук ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3688568)Заключительная история Эрки. 2071 г.

**2\. Страх в твоем сердце** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229510), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2342887) История Свена Станга и Акселя. Романтика, драма. 2032 г. Свен - старший сын Хуго и Эрки, родился в 2015.

*** Страсти на моем столе** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229885), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2426518) Продолжение отношений Свена Станга и Акселя. ПВП, романтика, юмор, BDSM 2050 г

**3\. Арифметика чувств** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229918), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2370631) История Лунгрена Станга, Линарда Станга и Данте. Романтика, флаф, ангст. 2037 г. Лин и Лун - младшие близнецы Нели. Родились в 2020 г.

*** Хочу большего** [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909545), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2499727/6745476) Спин-офф к Арифметике чувств. История Алвина. 2043 г

**4\. Философия секса **[архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230005)**,** [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4100094) История Рейли Станг. Флафф, философия, ПВП. 2040 г

**5\. ****Род Харальда I Прекрасноволосого** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229807), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3150406) История Олава Станга и Марта. Флафф, ПВП, приключения, юмор. Предупреждение: Изнасилование или сомнительное согласие. 2049 г. Олав - старший сын Свена, родился в 2033 г. Предположительно по истории героям 16 лет, но из-за правил фб я убрала возраст.

*** Поверь в сказку** [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909653), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2499727/9585913) Спин-офф к Роду Харальда. История Матса и Синдри. Романтика. 2049 г

**6\. Вспышка** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230992), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3642456) История Расмуса и Лауритса. Романтика, флафф. 2059 г.

*** Брусничка **[архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230923), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5871101) Семейная жизнь Расмуса и Лауритса. Бонус к Вспышке. Романтика, флафф. 2072

**7\. Большие и маленькие ошибки любви** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231139), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3394674) Продолжение истории Тира и Рига. Романтика, ангст, флафф. 2068 г.

*** Из мальчика в альфу** [архив](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8908498), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3359771) Начало истории Тира Станга и Рига Станга. Романтика. 2066 г

**8\. Как влюбляются железные люди **[архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219895), [фикбук ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5463799) История Уле и Йёрана. Романтика, драма. 2067г. Для тех, кто много и часто переживает, что история о Стангах будет закончена - не бойтесь. Это не конец :) И вряд ли конец наступит. Мне нравится писать романтику и повседневность, и эта семейка - отличная возможность высказать, все что хочется. История Уле в некотором смысле не канон. Уле появляется и в других рассказах, но там он совсем другой. В этой работе мне хотелось поднять тему жизни и смерти, рассказать о том, как тяжело, когда близкие умирают. Поделиться своим горем. Как влюбляются железные люди я посветила моему деду, Ивану Никитичу (3 октября 1922 - 20 июня 2017), невероятной души человеку, который много значил для меня и моей семьи. 

**9\. Почему бы не сойти с ума, если знаешь обратную дорогу** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231280), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5205438) История Эрика Столтенберга. Романтика, флаф, ПВП. 2074 г

****10\. Разбавить водой и взболтать**** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304936), [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5319095) История трио Дэвида, Ютана, Сэмуэля (детей Уле) и трио Каспера, Инге, Хелля (дети Эрика). Романтика, ангст, драма, ПВП. Предупреждения: Насилие, легкий БДСМ. 2092 г

**11\. На выжатом сцеплении** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304972), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4397247) История Ларса Станга и Эйнара. Романтика, ангст, драма. Предупреждения: Изнасилование, смерть второстепенного персонажа. 2077 г

*** Мгновения** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305071), [фикбук ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6568207)История сына Эйнара - Сверре. Романтика, Флафф. 2096г. Предположительно это уже очень далекое будущее, но я пишу не о технологиях, а об отношениях и все остальное просто проходит мимо и остается на заднем плене мелкими деталями, как например отмена бензиновых двигателей :)

**12\. Обстоятельства их свадьбы** [архив](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769650), [фикубк](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8033982) История Харальда Хорфагера, сына Матса Хорфагера, и Юнатана. Романтика, ангст, драма. Предупреждения: Групповое изнасилование, инцест, аборт. ~2078 г

**_Родовое древо_**: [https://cloud.mail.ru/public/FAaD/eUbKcXvvQ](https://cloud.mail.ru/public/4NWv/4LkNBvupy) (маил не сжимает картинку, в отличии от ВК, и ее можно увеличить до оригинального размера) 

**О серии в целом: **каждую историю можно читать отдельно, серия связана лишь второстепенными персонажами и миром. Действия происходят в Норвегии (Норге) в относительном будущем (потому что первая часть про прародителей происходила в настоящем времени). Каждая история заканчивается ХЭ, и большая часть историй очень позитивная, но бывает и неприятные моменты, которые все равно заканчиваются счастливо, так что, чтобы не происходило – можете быть уверены, у главных героев все будет замечательно. Везде есть немного юмора, или много и неуместного :)

Мир омегаверcа тоже очень розовый. Две трети населения встречают истинные пары и живут в мире и согласии, только семь процентов рождаются бетами, но в этом мире почти нет дискриминации. Метка альфы на омеге держится пару недель и у омеги появляется привязанность к альфе, но если пара истинная, то метка остается навсегда и связь обоюдная. После секса с узлом запах въедается в альфу и может остаться на годы.

Так как это будущее, то навороченные спреи, прокладки и пластыри могут избавить от всех проблем течки и запахов. Все персонажи сверхмерно похотливы и сексуальны :) так что сценок секса много, независимо от течек. Новые технологии помогают омегам делать детишек от омег. Тройственные браки разрешены между истинными, но некоторые герои смогли обойти это правило.

**Норвежские имена:** Большая часть имен героев имеет перевод, и чаще всего взяты не от балды :) Часто детям дают двойные или даже тройные имена, но я решила не перегружать этим тексты. А вот фамилии создавались генератором. Большинство персонажей носит фамилию Станг, несмотря на замужества, вторые фамилии и тд. Объяснить это можно тем, что после совершеннолетия дети могут взять любую фамилию родителей. Почему они выбирали фамилию Станг - не спрашивайте, видимо это судьба :)

**Образование в Норвегии:** Система обязательного школьного образования в Норвегии предусматривает 13-летнее обучение (10 лет — начальная и средняя школы и 3 года — старшая). Почти все школы являются государственными и обучение в них бесплатное. Характерной особенностью является жесткое разделение возрастных групп: вы никогда не увидите, чтобы в одном здании учились шестилетние дети, 14-летние подростки и 18-летние молодые люди. Начальная (primary school), старшая начальная (upper primary) и средняя (lower secondary) школы всегда отделены от старшей (upper secondary).

В начальной школе дети учатся, как правило, с 1-го по 4-й класс, в старшей начальной — с 5-го по 7-й и в средней — с 8-го по 10-й классы.

Начиная с 16 лет, норвежцы посещают старшую школу, которую оканчивают спустя три года. В большинстве старших школ имеется два отделения: академическое (common subjects department) и отделение профессионального мастерства (skill department). После окончания школы молодые люди могут продолжить обучение в университете или колледже. А можно провести год в народной школе.

**Про разные кривые временные ляпы и другие детали:**

1) Когда у Олава и Марта родился первенец, Данте еще даже не был беременным, а в истории говорится о том, что он уже родил. (Свен родился в 2015, ЛиЛу родились в 2020, Олав родился в 32, Андрес родился в 48. Тир и Риг родились в 49)

2) Дедушка Хуго застает близнецов Райли, вспоминая о своем первом правнуке. Но когда близнецам исполнилось 16, у Хуго было уже два правнука (Райли родился 2015, его дети в 36, к тому моменту когда им 16(2052) у Олава и Марта уже двое детей).

3) В той же части написано, что Хуго шестьдесят, но ему уже 75. Образ Хуго-старика посвящен моему деду и после смерти деда, я добавила эпилог в котором Хуго тоже скончался. Можно считать неканоном.

4) Когда Тир учился в университете, Эрки уже исполнилось 70, в этом возрасте, даже в будущем, он уже должен быть на пенсии.

5) Эрки попал в больницу с гангреной, но так как это будущее, то уже есть супер лекарства, и дедуля так легко все переносит. В той же части Эрки рассказывает о Тире и Ньяле, но в тот момент окончание их истории еще не наступило.

6) Март забеременел в середине октября, со Свеном познакомился в только в конце июня, а потом Акс и Свен ему свадьбу устраивали, а он все не рожал.

7) Род Харальда I Прекрасноволосого писался с Бергенским путеводителем, и все места, описанные в фанфике, реальны. Потомки Харальда I разъехались по Европе, так что Март Хорфагер вполне может существовать.

8) История Арифметики основана на реальных событиях.

9) Хараль Бьёрнар Торесен был создан по образу Марка Дютру https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marc_Dutroux. Døde edderkopper переводиться как Мертвый Паук. Персонаж Ньяля был частично придуман AWildRuby

10) Йонс Столтенберг (отец Данте) – настоящее имя премьер-министра Норвегии. Йорма Оллила (дедушка Данте) – настоящее имя председателя Совета директоров «Royal Dutch Shell»

11) В Как влюбляются железные люди Уле предстает совсем иным, не таким как он встречается в других рассказах. Можно его историю считать неканоном

12) В Арифметике чувств брат Рейли - альфа, а в Первый и последний - омега :)

13) На моей страничке в контакте вы можете посмотреть картинки, подобранные для персонажей, и добавить свои.

На этом пока что все. Всем спасибо, всех люблю. Если кто-то знает хорошую заявку про школьников, то предлагайте – у Стангов еще много родственников осталось :)


	3. Автор о критике

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор о критике

Когда я еще писала гет и стихи, когда думала, что мои работы действительно хороши (хотя сейчас я пишу на порядок лучше), когда рассчитывала, что смогу что-то опубликовать (но так и не написала ни одного стоящего романа), я прислушивалась к любой критике. Даже к самой жестокой и необоснованной. Потому что была уверена, что критика поможет мне развиться.  
В действительности развиться мне помог только ежедневный упорный труд - я пишу каждый день, в неделю по 5к слов и уже лет пять почти не делаю перерывов. Куча историй осталось недописанными, куча выброшено в помойку, но все это время я писала для себя и своего собственного удовольствия.  
Я не добилась многого в творчестве и не стремлюсь добиться, потому что смогла реализовать себя в другой сфере - у меня хорошая работа, которую я очень люблю и в которой я неплохо разбираюсь. Творчество же - просто хобби. И кроме писательства я так же люблю готовить, раскрашивать миниатюрки, путешествовать, ходить в горы и кататься на коньках. Мне никогда не стать поваром или фигуристом, и я не стремлюсь. И очень бы удивилась, если бы на катке ко мне подошел незнакомый зритель и сказал - ты плохо катаешься. В лучшем случае я бы окатила его презрительным взглядом и проигнорировала. В худшем - я бы дала ему в морду :)

1) Критика нужна только тем, кто о ней просит.  
Если тебе есть что сказать, но твоего мнения не спрашивали – проходишь мимо. Если кто-то приходит к тебе и что-то говорит, а ты его мнения не спрашивала – с чистой совестью можешь послать.(с)darenahale  
Творчество - это мой способ самовыражения, я делаю это как умею, как мне нравится, и никого не заставляю это читать. Никого не прошу читать. И вообще, огромная часть моих работ остается в черновиках, потому что я и не хочу, чтобы это читали. А то ведь придут и скажут, что думают по поводу...  
Я с радостью слушаю критику от людей, которых уважаю, и чье мнение имеет для меня вес. Слушаю, мотаю на ус и кладу в копилку полезных советов. Я очень благодарна им за помощь, и за то, что они у меня есть. Их критика, даже жесткая, никогда меня не расстраивает, а толкает на новые свершения. Не факт что я к ним прислушаюсь, но непременно задумаюсь. Когда меня критикуют незнакомцы, я чувствую недоумение. Как на катке. «Кто вы и чего вам от меня надо?»[/MORE]

2) Вредные советы вредят.  
Любое слово может отбить всякое желание творить. Что от этого критику - ничего, еще один автор заткнулся, и душа критика поет от удовлетворения или негодующе плюет - что, сдался? Что от этого автору - он лишается возможности говорить. Высказывать мысли, выливать свои эмоции в дурные тексты. Заткнутый человек - нервный человек. Моя семья против!

3) Критиканство - это не критика.  
Несомненно, у каждого читателя в процессе чтения формируется свое мнение о героях, о сюжете, о способе нетрадиционного секса. Но его мнение никак не должно влиять на мнение других. Попытка выдать за критику свои навязанные мысли ни есть хорошо. Если вы считаете, что персонаж должен был делать не то, что сделал в моей истории – напишите свою, и не давайте мне вредных советов. Мне, как автору, неприятно читать о том, как вам, читателям, не нравятся мои персонажи. Они не для вас делались. И вообще, см выше :)  
Ну и как бэ это моя территории, я хочу чтоб там было чисто, чтобы комменты с критикой были адекватными, чтобы все это не напоминало темные топи, засранные недовольными и чтобы потом я не потерла все это к чертям. Потому что «а вот». Ну, и потому что я просто могу тереть комменты, и этим правом пользуюсь.  
Слишком часто критика – это лишь попытка поднять самооценку за счет другого. Критик яростно доказывает, как автор плох, лишь для того, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. **Есть в этом хоть капля желания помочь?** Нет. Попытки втоптать в грязь еще никому не помогали.

4) Спасибо - не такое уж длинное слово.  
Часто вижу комменты – «я не умею писать отзывы». «Я не знаю, что сказать автору». «Автору уже столько написали, что я там со своим спасибо».  
Так вот!  
Спасибо, важнее, чем сотни слов. Спасибо, значит, вы прочитали, и благодарны, что автор дал вам прикоснуться к его героям, к его мирам, впустил на свою территорию, поделился своими фантазиями.  
Вам не понравилось? - вы знаете, где выход :)


	4. Автор о писательстве

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор о писательстве

Всем, кому кажется, что даже глупые истории выходят легко, заблуждаются. То, что выходит легко – смывается в унитаз, и забывается в один день. Над любой маломальской историей, которая может понравиться читателю и самому автору надо много работать.  
Конечно, публика на ФБ специфическая, и многие с удовольствием кушают то, что выходит легко :) но ведь не обязательно на них равняться, можно и дальше расти.  
Я не собиралась вкладывать в эту статью что-то умное или кого-то учить. Просто меня попросили поделиться, как пишу и создаю свои истории, и я быстренько на коленке накатала то, что первым пришло в голову. Если это кому-то станет полезным – я рада. Если нет – что ж, не судьба :)  
С чего начать:  
Когда сотни маленьких задумок начинают заполнять мой мозг разрозненными картинками еще несуществующих героев, я беру фантазию в руки и пытаюсь запихнуть ее в рамки.  
Сюжет. Композиция. Характер.  
Для меня это три слона, с которых можно начать прыгать хоть в какую-то сторону.  
С сюжетом всегда сложнее всего. Тут не достаточно решить, что история будет про мальчика и девочку, которые влюбились друг в друга на балу с первого взгляда и вопреки недовольным родителям соединили любящие сердца. К сюжету относятся все ключевые ходы, они протащат историю через мир и мозг читателя, и оставят там хоть какой-то след. Если сюжет не удается уложить в пару предложений и эти предложения не вызывают восторженное «ух, ты», значит надо думать дальше.  
Сюжет – это сложное переплетение нитей судьбы, заставляющих героев встречаться, расставаться и снова быть вместе. Но я никогда не продумываю всю историю от начала до конца. Герои должны иметь шанс двигаться сами по себе и решать за меня. Я создают отправную точку, ключевые моменты и финал – ту самую развязку, которая должна стать жирной точкой в мыслях и потраченном времени. Каждая точка несет в себе мораль и открывает суть написанного. Потому она очень важна.  
Продумывая сюжет, я рисую набросок. Делаю заметки, стараясь не отвлекаться на детали, выстраиваю события, как огромный замок, добавляя то этаж, то комнату. Чаще всего сюжет расписывается по главам короткими фразами. Например: 1) встреча, 2) жизненная позиция, 3) флешбяки 4) ХЭ. Если этих слов не достаточно, можно добавить других мысли. Но обычно это уже следующий этап.  
И это композиция. Шахматная доска, на которой я расставляю фигуры и говорю им что делать, когда болтать, а когда молчать. Каждый персонаж несет ту или иную важную роль в истории. Если он бессмысленнен – его нужно удалить. Ни один появившийся человек в повествовании не должен быть статистом. Если он возник для массы – сотрите его. Продумывая детали, которые приведут всех к назначенной точке, я дорисовываю к сюжету необходимые штрихи. Вот первая глава и «встреча» обрастает замечаниями – они были в баре, им подавали черный чай и гг1 уронил чашку на дорогой костюм гг. Это важно, так как привело к (***).  
Прорисовка мелочей на данном этапе – мелкие штрихи на огромном полотне, которые дают контуры, но еще не прорисовывают лица.  
Композиция относится и к месту, времени, одежде и даже проходящим на заднем плане политическим, историческим или финансовым конфликтам. Если что-то из этого будет влиять на поведение персонажа или конечный исход рассказа, не стесняйтесь нагрузить читателя бесполезной информацией о президентах и бирже ценных бумаг – важные детали отложатся в голове и потом соединяться линиями сюжета и дадут положительные всходы. Но не превращайте свою историю в сводку новостей. Если не это главная фишка рассказа, новостной канал должен работать лишь в те моменты, которые действительно важны.  
С композицией я создаю мир, собираю данные о стране, где будет идти история, скачиваю карты, виды улиц, изучаю знаменитые места и дороги. Прокладываю маршруты и сверяюсь с погодой. Рассчитываю все до мелочей, потому что в дальнейшем любой просчет может сломать этот мир. И я стараюсь никогда не добавлять что-то по ходу. Вместе с тем, я оставляю в этом мире темные углы, в которых могут таиться неожиданные даже для меня секреты.  
Когда сюжетная линия подготовлена, персонажи расставлены на свои места, город и вселенная открыла свои врата и атмосфера предстоящей работы заставляет подрагивать ваши пальцы от нетерпения начать писать – можно готовить характеры.  
Многие советуют продумывать персонажей от и до, прописывать их истории на отдельном листе, указывая точный возраст, цвет волос и длину ногтей. Я не спорю – это может быть полезным и хорошим способом создания персонажей. Но я действую иначе.  
Моя история почти готова и в нее надо поселить людей. Эти люди могут действовать по-разному, действовать вопреки сюжету или вообще на первой же странице свалиться в обморок и отказаться идти за главарем мафии в тайное логово ведьмака. Поэтому персонаж должен быть готов к тому, с чем вы собираете его столкнуть.  
Как он будет выглядеть? Не слишком важны детали, но я просто нахожу подходящую для моего в голове образа картинку и с ней работаю. Это проще чем прописывать десять листов о прическе, длине носа и посадки глаз. Я упрощаю работу себе. Кроме того не считаю такую деталь как внешность особо важной частью истории. Да, необходимо показать общие черты – высокий, низкий, толстый, худой, с короткими волосами или длинными. Есть ли огромные шрамы на лице или татушка на заднице. Это то, что бросается в глаза и замечается другими персонажами. Это важно. Остальное – нет.  
Когда вы встречаетесь со своим другом, или с новым однокурсником, на что вы обращаете внимание? Замечаете цвет глаз? – нет. Рассчитываете рост? Выше \ ниже меня (сильно выше \ сильно ниже) – всё. Во что одет? Строгий костюм или рваные джинсы. Одет модно \ неряшливо \ одежда ему идет. Вот что важно. Скорее всего, вы больше обратите внимание на его имя, на каком факультете он учится и одет ли он по погоде.  
Если вы углубляетесь в детали его костюма при первой встрече, вероятно, вы стилист и писательство не то, чем вам стоит заниматься :).  
Описывать одежду стоит, только если это существенно влияет на сюжет или дополняет образ персонажа. Например, если персонаж всегда ходил в спортивках, а внезапно явился в дорогом костюме, и это произошло потому что (***). Или если вы пишете о мире моды, где главные герой завяз в этой одежде по уши :)  
Почему эти детали не важны? Потому что их не замечают, они не продвигают историю и бесполезно захламляют текст. Если уж очень хочется описать персонажа до мельчайших деталей, сделайте это интересно, заставьте читателя вчитываться и запоминать, примените фантазии – или сотрите.  
В отдел «характер» я так же не ввожу прошлое и будущее. Да, если у персонажа тяжелое детство или родители миллионеры, это стоит упомянуть. Но если он обычный студент, росший в обычной семье, был примерным учеником и кушал кашу, не надо вдаваться в мелкие подробности, которые опять-таки только заполняют текст бесполезной информацией.  
Ваш персонаж скучен и банален и этим хорош – его можно кромсать и резать, пихать в неприятности и смотреть, как он выкрутиться. Он обычный человек и вы в любую секунду можете спросить себя или вашего соседа – а как бы вы поступили в такой ситуации и послушать реакцию настоящих людей. Кроме того, такие простые серые персонажи имеют нечто особенное, чего нет у меристюшных – любовь к семье, дорогие воспоминания о драных на коленке штанишках и мамины фотографии с ее последнего выступления в оперном театре. Это те детали, которые можно вставить в любой момент, и они не будут лишними. Особенно, если автор знает, как сделать хорошую композицию и манипулировать читателями :)  
Из чего тогда состоит персонаж?  
Самое главное в характерах – это их реакция. На любое действие должен быть ответ. Любой поступок ведет к резонансу вселенной. Если ваш мир прогибается под героев – это плохой мир. Реальность должна жить по установленным законам композиции, и отторгать ненормальные действия персонажей.  
Характер должен иметь четкий рисунок на вашем холсте – ту правильную реакцию, которая подойдет именно этому человеку. Он должен следовать своей позиции от и до, и отклоняться только если на то есть серьезные причины, которые белой нитью должны убедить читателя, что да – в такой ситуации этот персонаж сделал бы именно так.  
Поэтому при создании героя, я выбираю человека, которые не сломает мой сюжет и будет действовать так, чтобы реакция помогала двигать сюжет. Каким он будет? Хитрым, смелым, местами неуверенным – такой набор качеств уже четко покажут его как личность. Этого мне достаточно. Персонаж станет моим другом, собеседником и подопытной свинкой, я буду за ним наблюдать и ждать его действий, и не редко они могут меня удивить.  
Но если на ситуации персонажи реагируют неадекватно, то жди беды. Читатель вас заклюёт. Подстраиваться тоже не стоит. Если ваш читатель стучит кулаками и требует свести двух гг в парочку, не стоит идти против сюжета и ломать историю в угоду другим. В своих работах, я – король. Только я решаю, что будет и когда. А любая попытка отклониться от цели, может сломать тот невероятный финал, ради которого все это и затевалось.  
Сколько это времени займет – не мало. Я трачу месяца только на составления сюжета и композиции. Продумываю все снова и снова, прокручиваю в голове, как лучше подать, чтобы было понятно и чтобы не сломать идею. А потом писать, писать и писать. Перечитывать написанное, стирать и писать снова.  
Завидую черной завистью людям, которые пишут набело и сразу публикуют работы, и при этом у них выходит хорошо. Мне, для написания новой главы требуется перечитать все написанное, чтобы не забыть детали и чтобы не повторяться и только потом садиться за работу. А после завершения перечитать еще два десятка раз и поправить то, что не удалось. Или переписать все с нуля, заставляя характеры работать на сюжет.  
По этой сложной и тяжелой схеме и пишутся все макси. При этом начинаю я всегда с приливом сил, достаю музу из сундука и, отшлепав ее ленивую задницу, работаю на износ. Заканчиваю выдохшаяся и обессиленная. И чаще всего настолько опустошенная, что браться за новое не могу еще долго. Примерно неделю… или пару дней :) Но сам процесс доставляет огромное удовольствие, воодушевляет и создает видимость смысла в нашей бессмысленной жизни :D  
Так что спасибо большое читателям, которые меня поддерживают комментариями и вдохновляют двигаться дальше. Которых мой труд не оставляет равнодушными и которые могут жить с моими героями, так же как с ними живу я.


	5. Участие в фандомных битвах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2014 лето 2016 зима 2017 зима 2018 зима 2018 лето 2019 зима 2019 лето 2020 зима

[2016 зима](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p208430360.htm) [2017 зима](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p211789331.htm) [2018 зима](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p214856567.htm) [2018 лето](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p215973485.htm) [2019 зима](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p216543152.htm) [2019 лето](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p217994374.htm) [2020 зима](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p218572720_wtf-2020.htm) [2020 лето](https://irizka2.diary.ru/p219675785_fandom-2020.htm)

**2014 лето**

**Выкладки: [fandom omegaverse 2014](https://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5100651)  
Группа: [fandom omegaverse 2014](https://fb2014omegaverse.diary.ru/)**

[Дофамин](https://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199858374.htm) \- irizka2, беты: [Master_Igri](https://masterigri.diary.ru/)  
[Танец](https://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199858364.htm) \- irizka2, беты: [Mar](https://marrr.diary.ru/) и Анонимный доброжелатель  
[Изъян](https://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199858342.htm) \- irizka2, беты: [Ginger_Elle](https://gingerelle.diary.ru/) и Анонимный доброжелатель

**2016 зима**

**Выкладки: [WTF Omegaverse AU 2016](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5368079)  
Группа: [WTF Omegaverse AU 2016](https://wtffandomomegaverse.diary.ru/)**

**Автор:** **Тексты G-PG-13:**

[Бык](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/~WTFB-2016/p207812114.htm?oam#more3), драббл

[Нинив](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/~WTFB-2016/p207812114.htm?oam#more5), драббл

[Звездная карта](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/~WTFB-2016/p207812099.htm?oam#more4), драббл

[Обещания надо выполнять](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/~WTFB-2016/p207812099.htm?oam#more5), драббл

[Свет](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/~WTFB-2016/p207812099.htm?oam#more6), драббл

[Живи. Дерзай. Достигай!](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/~WTFB-2016/p207811848.htm?oam#more1), миди

**Тексты R-NC-17:**

[Альфа моей мечты](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p208052893.htm?oam#more3), драббл

[Куяйя](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p208052893.htm?oam#more5), драббл

[Нюхач](https://www.diary.ru/~WTFB-2016/p208052883.htm?oam#more3), мини

[Она бывает разная](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p208052759.htm?oam#more1), мини

[Похищение](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p208052101.htm?oam#more1), миди

[Предварительное дознание](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p208052498.htm?oam#more1), миди

**Бонус:**

[Триал](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p208309372.htm?oam#more3), излавки

[ ](https://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p208087861.htm)

**2017 зима**

**Выкладки: [WTF Omegaverse & Mpreg 2017](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/?tag=5480751) **

**Группа: [WTF Omegaverse & Mpreg 2017](https://wtfomegaverse.diary.ru/)**

**Автор:**

[Мантет](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/~wtfb2017/p211819141.htm?oam#more3), драббл

[Важный звонок](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/~wtfb2017/p211819141.htm?oam#more4), драббл

[Кислотный дождь](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/~wtfb2017/p211819084.htm?oam#more1), мини

[Долгий сон](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/~wtfb2017/p211819084.htm?oam#more2), мини

[Перед свадьбой](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/~wtfb2017/p211999640.htm?oam#more3), драббл

[Любиться!](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/~wtfb2017/p211999640.htm?oam#more4), драббл

[Последний триместр](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/~wtfb2017/p211999640.htm?oam#more5), драббл

[После конца](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/~wtfb2017/p211999571.htm?oam#more1), мини

[Мар и три волка](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/~wtfb2017/p211999571.htm?oam#more3), мини

[Королевство Сиракузы](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/?tag%5B%5D=4695359&tag%5B%5D=4695360&tag%5B%5D=5480751&tag%5B%5D=77215&find_by_tag=%CD%E0%E9%F2%E8+%E7%E0%EF%E8%F1%E8&signature=c1f854469f4ab26965eea0bf8bb3b04a), миди

**Челлендж:**

[Валентинки из мыла](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/~wtfb2017/p211944209.htm?oam#more2), хендмейд

[ ](https://wtfb2017.diary.ru/?tag=5480751)

**2018 зима**

**Выкладки: [WTF Kink 2018](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562613) **

**Группа: [WTF Kink 2018](https://wtfkink.diary.ru/)**

**Тексты G-PG13:**

[Последний пассажир](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p214715369.htm?oam#more2)

[Проверка](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p214715369.htm?oam#more4)

[Пампушка](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p214715369.htm?oam#more5)

**Тексты R-NC21:**

[Цветник](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p214873937.htm?oam#more4)

[За дверью](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p214873627.htm?oam#more3)

[Пыль незнакомых дорог](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p214870378.htm?oam#more1)

**Внеконкурс:**

[Зимняя рыбалка](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p215052094.htm?oam#more4)

[Как правильно воспитывать мужа](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p215052094.htm?oam#more5)

[Первый сын](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p215052094.htm?oam#more6)

[](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562613) [](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/p214077828.htm)

**2018 лето**

**Выкладки: [fandom Originals 2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5592619) **

**Группа: [fandom Originals 2018](https://fboriginals2018.diary.ru/)**

**Level 2: драбблы**

[До свидания](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p215909183.htm?oam#more3)

[Аирсерфинг](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p215909183.htm?oam#more5)

**Level 2: мини**

[Переправа](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p215939619.htm?oam#more3)

**Level 4: макси**

[Где-то в далекой галактике](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216092724.htm)

[Балеарская сиеста](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216092706.htm)

**Level 5: драбблы**

[Козлиный сахарок](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216165796.htm?oam#more6)

[Знак памяти](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216165796.htm?oam#more5)

[Лицо — не жопа](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216165796.htm?oam#more4)

[Угости меня кофе](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216165796.htm?oam#more2)

[Зови меня папочка](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216165797.htm?oam#more5)

**Level 5: мини**

[Дом с камином](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216195194.htm?oam#more4)

[Танец цапли](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216195180.htm?oam#more2)

[Наказание](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216195180.htm?oam#more3)

**Level 5: миди**

[Омега вожака](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216255795.htm?oam#more1)

[Два в одном](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216255795.htm?oam#more2)

[Научиться дышать звездами](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216255795.htm?oam#more3)

**Level 6: спецквест**

[Наказание](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216287548.htm?oam#more4)

**2019 зима**

**Выкладки: [WTF Assholes 2019](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617897)**

**Группа: [WTF Assholes 2019](https://wtfassholes.diary.ru/)**

**Тексты рейтинга G – PG-13**

[Безобидный митинг](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217058601.htm?oam#more7)

[Кошачьи следы](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217058601.htm?oam#more9)

[Человек](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217058601.htm?oam#more5)

[Лохматый сводник](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217058595.htm?oam#more4)

**Тексты рейтинга R – NC-21**

[Младший муж](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217189574.htm?oam#more4)

[После смены](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217189587.htm?oam#more6)

[Новенький](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217189503.htm?oam#more3)

[Обстоятельства их свадьбы](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217189436.htm?oam#more1)

[Сердце на двоих](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217189410.htm?oam#more1)

**Спецквест**

[Превращение](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217260809.htm?oam#more3)

[ ](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617897)

**Выкладки: [WTF Prison 2019](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618371)**

**Группа: [WTF Prison 2019](https://wtfprison2019.diary.ru/)**

**Тексты рейтинга R – NC-21**

[Досрочное ](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217184441.htm?oam#more2)

**Спецквест**

[Преступление](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/p217260665.htm?oam#more3)

**2019 лето**

**Выкладки: [fandom Originals 2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5641969)**

**  
Группа: [fandom Originals 2019](https://fandomoriginals2019.diary.ru/)**

[ ](https://irizka2.diary.ru/)

Спасибо большое чудесной командочке, лето вышло горячим :)

**Драбблы G–PG13**

[Маша и собачка](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218014617.htm?oam#more8)

[В сети](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218014617.htm?oam#more2)

**Мини G–PG13**

[Десять шкур](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218038274.htm?oam#more2)

**Миди G–PG13**

[Я тебя жду](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218087848.htm)

**ББ-тексты**

[Яд Имуги](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218162989.htm)

[Удавка](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218163001.htm)

**Драбблы R–NC21**

[Мальчик](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218212097.htm)

[Двойной хэппи энд](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218212097.htm)

[Однажды на балу](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218212089.htm)

**Мини R–NC21**

[Зарок](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218235761.htm)

**Миди R–NC21**

[Беглецы](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218279589.htm)

[ ](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5641969)

**2020 зима**

**Выкладки: [WTF Omegaverse 2020](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660792)**

**Группа: [WTF Omegaverse 2020](https://o-vers2020.diary.ru/)**

**ТЕКСТЫ G — PG-13**

[Папка](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p218930127.htm?oam#more4), драббл | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World), [Касанди](https://kasandy.diary.ru/)  
---|---  
[Пряничный домик: в гостях](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p218930127.htm?oam#more5), драббл | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
[Пряничный домик: потасовка](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p218930127.htm?oam#more6), драббл | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
[Пряничный домик: Рождество](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p218930127.htm?oam#more7), драббл | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
[Билет](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p218930127.htm?oam#more8), драббл | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
[Осенний шторм](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p218930126.htm?oam#more3), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
  
**ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ**

[Сердце](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p219002309.htm?oam#more5), лепка | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/)  
---|---  
  
**ТЕКСТЫ R — NC-21**

[Экономика](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p219037481.htm?oam#more2), драббл | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
---|---  
[Отец](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p219037481.htm?oam#more3), драббл | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
[Весенний шторм](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p219037467.htm?oam#more1), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
[Гон](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p219037467.htm?oam#more3), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
[Папка-2](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p219037467.htm?oam#more4), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World), [Касанди](https://kasandy.diary.ru/)  
[Выбери меня](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p219037451.htm), миди | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
[В твоих руках, любовь моя...](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p219037449.htm), миди | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
[День гнева](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p219037434.htm), миди | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
  
**СПЕЦКВЕСТ**

[Тайные любовники](https://wtfb2020.diary.ru/p219092809.htm?oam#more5), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — АД (Fereht World)  
---|---  
  
**2020 зима**   
**Выкладки: [WTF K.O.M.A. 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219160604.htm)**   
**Группа: [WTF K.O.M.A. 2020](https://wtf-koma.diary.ru/)**

ТЕКСТЫ РЕЙТИНГ G-PG13

[Начальник](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218926516.htm?oam#more5), драббл | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета [Fereht World](https://ferehtsworld.diary.ru/)  
---|---  
[Нарвал](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218926516.htm?oam#more7), драббл | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — [Касанди](https://kasandy.diary.ru/), бета — [Fereht World](https://ferehtsworld.diary.ru/)  
[Первый триместр](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218926508.htm?oam#more3), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — [Fereht World](https://ferehtsworld.diary.ru/)  
  
ТЕКСТЫ РЕЙТИНГ R-NC21

[Последствия пьянки](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219034810.htm?oam#more2), драббл | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — [Fereht World](https://ferehtsworld.diary.ru/)  
---|---  
[Зазеркалье: Два шага до пропасти](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219034798.htm?oam#more1), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — [Fereht World](https://ferehtsworld.diary.ru/)  
[Зазеркалье: Вдох и выдох](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219034798.htm?oam#more2), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — [Fereht World](https://ferehtsworld.diary.ru/)  
[Зазеркалье: Тень](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219034798.htm?oam#more3), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — [Fereht World](https://ferehtsworld.diary.ru/)  
[Зазеркалье: Запертые силы](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219034792.htm?oam#more1), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета — [Fereht World](https://ferehtsworld.diary.ru/)  
[Жизнь в ожидании чуда](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219034753.htm), миди | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета [Fereht World](https://ferehtsworld.diary.ru/) и [Касанди](https://kasandy.diary.ru/)  
  
СПЕЦКВЕСТ

[Зубр и брошенное дитя](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219088661.htm?oam#more3), мини | автор [irizka2](https://irizka2.diary.ru/), бета [Касанди](https://kasandy.diary.ru/)  
---|---


	6. Пояснения: Пыль незнакомых дорог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пояснялки к работе, которые не хотелось впихивать в описание https://ficbook.net/readfic/5978397 Бонус https://ficbook.net/readfic/6731993

**Измененный омегаверс.** Омегаверс — это не слэш. Статус (пол) у мистических существ определяется первым соитием. Те, кто не проходит ритуал определения статуса примерно до 30, остаются бетами — бесполыми мужчинами. У людей/человеков есть женщины.

**Пояснения **(чтобы еще больше запутать читателя)

Светлые эльфы Страна Хианга’. Столица Чуньцю (с китайского — Период Вёсен и Осеней). Правящая Имперская семья. Династия Риу. Паллас (от па'лласов кот) — седловой тигр. Кровавый Император-завоеватель Хонг-Ву Риу. Лин-Синг Риу – генерал армии/цзедуши. Дувэй = полководец, военачальник. Ши Сымин Риу – младший брат, чиновник. Ань-Лушань Риу — дядя императора. Тен-Шу Май – начальник личной охраны. Ю-Сун – сын императора. Сюин – его любовник

Лесные эльфы. Страна Ферания. Столица — Зин-эйри. Правящая семья Талас. Владыки. Марал — седловой олень. Семья правителя: Ралонэ’Тан-Талас и Малфир’Рэн-Талас. Дети: Эльдер’Тан-Талас , Саргер’Рэн-Талас, Хаккар’Тан-Талас, Маннор’Рэн-Талас. Слуги: Арго и Берд. Учитель Эльдера — Самиан’Тан. Кеннет’Рэн — первый альфа Эльдера. Яндер’Тан — муж Кеннета. Тиранд’Тан — жених Маннора Корвин’Тан, Арвал’Тан — интенданты армии лесных эльфов. Интендант — управляющий. Фраил’Рэн — муж Корвина

Киланты. Страна Скандия — островные поселения. Напоминают индейцев и викингов. Киланты не оборотни, а сатиры.

Люди — Республика, кочевые племена и Пиратский Синдикат (независимые торговые и воровские гильдии/наемники). Кочевые племена порабощены лесными эльфами.

Ноки — напоминают орков, светло-зеленые и дикие, ростом выше всех остальных рас. Ноки в рабах у светлых эльфов.

Малорны/Друиды — раса полуоленей-полуэльфов. Предположительно предки других рас.

Боги Бог тьмы — Йё Бог солнца — Ясноокий Янг. Его муж — Нюй-ва. Богиня Луны — Лик Луны (предположительно Луна — омега, но так как писать про Луну в мужском роде мне не хотелось, она осталась женского рода)

**География** Бескрайняя пустяня Манман — пустыня между Феранией и Хианга Хьей – черное море, на юге Бинг – ледяное море, на севере Донг – восточное море Река Куай протекает рядом с Чуньцю Северный храм Бейфанг

**Предупреждения** изнасилование без графического описания; групповой секс на заднем плане; мужская беременность, мужская лактация; инцест без подробностей; очень альтернативная анатомия, расчлененка, немного полиамории, ужасов, мистики и кровавых ритуалов :)

Смерти второстепенных персонажей: [MORE=спойлер]Хонг-Ву Риу, Арго и Берд, Лейфис, Фатима и Вэй, Саргер’Рэн-Талас и его муж, Корвин и Фраил, Ши Сымин Риу и еще несколько тысяч статистов[/MORE]

**Визуализация**

Светлые эльфы

[](https://i.imgur.com/lmhKL04.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/KfEO7pC.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/jLSLfrj.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/wzCkmsS.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/6Z9fmHv.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/FhT8Z6K.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/gV8JPSO.jpg)

Лин-Синг

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/eX6iUmT.jpg)

Ю

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/TTLziVH.jpg)

Дома

[](https://i.imgur.com/v8nLfH0.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/LbijxLU.jpg)

Хианга и Чуньцю

[](https://i.imgur.com/WONLXZ2.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/wBssTJn.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/M8Qtd94.jpg)

Леса

[](https://pp.userapi.com/c840525/v840525660/59c2e/snoNUBjSwyE.jpg) [](https://pp.userapi.com/c639221/v639221176/4e315/CafE2BRpO_Y.jpg) [](https://pp.userapi.com/c840138/v840138133/73932/MqpkWFgtpOg.jpg) [](https://pp.userapi.com/c840138/v840138133/73912/Tmc8gzoUMvE.jpg)

Лесные эльфы 

[](https://i.imgur.com/wTZmXJD.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/G5SArTn.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/3P1HkLe.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/LpLo4bt.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/vzWwu9d.jpg)

Эльдер

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/W14QJ9G.jpg)

Самиан 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/EOeG4t4.jpg)

Дома

[](https://i.imgur.com/2zYpXX9.jpg)

Ферания: дворцы и храмы 

[](https://i.imgur.com/kputQid.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/Kp5Prom.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/fhwgpSl.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/2VHUqwH.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/FUpVAQd.jpg)

Храм Лика Луны 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/d1eQuit.jpg)

Чащи

[](https://i.imgur.com/GKJ6QJb.jpg) [](https://pp.userapi.com/c824202/v824202815/d99b2/RBFvsC6RMes.jpg)

Киланты 

[](https://i.imgur.com/yGviSip.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/c7PoP6N.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/HSObt3A.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/7e1UiQx.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/QIshYDN.jpg)

Лейфис

[](https://i.imgur.com/TSu9MgB.png)

Скандия 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Yz7lWK2.jpg)

Малорны

[](https://i.imgur.com/tvp2m5v.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/B47wyMR.jpg)

Люди 

[](https://i.imgur.com/YCbCjKk.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/eiorwkw.jpg)

Фатима 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/sfsw5By.jpg)

Ноки 

[](https://i.imgur.com/aKmBGrf.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/4yK3AY9.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/afiDUW8.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/GbHI4sJ.jpg)

Твари Йё

[](https://i.imgur.com/doBZmai.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/6baD3ni.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/WKDltrW.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/mwc4Wtr.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/Kkq8EYu.jpg)

Дракон 

[](https://i.imgur.com/kVyThH5.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/RFSFWBi.jpg)

Пустыня Манман 

[](https://i.imgur.com/EvnlV0n.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/35dW83m.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/DngYLNs.jpg)

Боги

Янг

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ZKrioCu.jpg)

Луна 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/840CJyW.jpg)

Йё

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/CCvOWwF.jpg)


	7. Пояснения: Яд Имуги

[MORE=Спойлеры и пояснялки]  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/8666243  
Неожиданно для меня история писалась долго и мучительно почти полгода и все ещё правится. Где-то в феврале 2019 мне приснился очень красочный сон: про девушку-вдову. Она жила в огромном замке-дворце, где все стены были завешаны мрачными картинами, и украшены черным и красным бархатом. Девушка знала некую таинственную тайну своего бывшего мужа и ее собирались выдать замуж снова. Она очень переживала из-за этого, и не понимала, почему должна подчиняться. Большая часть событий происходила на кладбище в темноте ) Там же девушка выяснила, что у нее проблемы с памятью, что бывший муж на самом деле брат, и что на шее она носит ключ от тайника, а следователь, который что-то выискивает, тайно в нее влюблен 😊  
Это дало мне настроение и канву. А дальше появились персонажи и таинственные духи. Но даже к конце написания, я так и не решила, кто же главный злодей 😆

Коллаж от EgoZhu 

И немного иллюстраций

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/1/9/3219184/86530311.jpg) [ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/1/9/3219184/86530312.jpg) [ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/1/9/3219184/86530313.jpg) [ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/1/9/3219184/86530314.jpg) [ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/1/9/3219184/86530315.jpg)

Хроника из моих черновиков, которая должна помочь разобраться с путаницей и в именах.

Пары: Дин и Гино Тхэ-Вон. Роберт и Патриций Розенберг, Дэниэль Розенберг и Освальд Кингсли.  
1903 - Свадьба Дина и Гино. Свадьба Роберта и Паци. Рождение Люка.  
1904 - Рождение Виктора.  
1908.12 - Рождение Джека.  
1911.05 - Рождение Адама  
1918 - Роберт выгоняет Дина из компании за создание Имуги.  
1925 - Рождение третьего сына Дина

читать дальше имеет смысл, если вы уже прочитали работу

1928 - Смерть третьего сына. Убийство Дина и Гино. Джек и Адам встречаются и осознают что пара. Джек ворует духи Имуги. Джек ссорится с Робертом, тот изгоняет его из семьи. Адам и Люк уезжают в другой штат и готовятся к мести.  
1930 - Адам возращается в Милфорт с фальшивым отцом и фамилией. Использует Имуги с кровью Виктора и встречается с ним. Влюбляется и готовится к свадьбе. Джек и Виктор ссорятся из-за Адама.  
Люк убивает Виктора на свадьбе. Адам ранен и в коме. Джек идёт мстить Люку и обгорает.  
1936 - Джек публикует статью в газете(?). Арчибальд шантажирует Роберта, соблазняет Отто, Саймана, Дуо, чтобы получить Имуги. Дуо похищает Розенбергов.

Питер ни при чем :)

Я не пыталась запутать читателей. Напротив, по всему тексту оставлены подсказки, которые могут стать ключами ко всем вопросам. Но кому хочется их искать? И все же, я надеюсь, что конец не ввел всех в ступор, и в процессе чтения у читателей появились догадки, которые в конце подтвердились. Так или иначе, текс очень намекает, что читать его надо дважды :) (Ха-ха, вот это автор прикололся). Второй раз все идеально встает на места


End file.
